


Fire and Ice

by thecookiemomma



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Fluff, M/M, Tin Twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark connects well with another person. To almost no one's surprise, it's another Tony Stark.  Here's a moment between them.  For my friend H, who is the creative mind behind my Tony's Tin Twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> For clarity, one Tony is ... Tony, and the other is Anton. They both being Tony, they use other nicknames fairly easily.

Anton lay draped across his lover, grinning up into his face, whispering something half mumbled, half clear. “One of those poems from Old Fitzby's lit class stick in your mind?”

“You were in Fitzby's? I got Malshier.” The other man was built almost exactly like him – he ought well to be, considering in another dimension, he _was_ him. He grinned. “But, yeah a few. Why?”

“Because I have one running through my head.”

The visiting man threw his free hand over his eyes and groaned. “Oh, god, Anton, tell me it's not the sappy one about minds and measures and the …”

“Shit, no, Tony. Not even.” Anton grinned, licking a patch of skin on Tony's chest. “No, it's not even that romantic. But I think it fits. It's Frost.”

“You're not gonna let me sleep until you tell me, are you?” Tony didn't sound too upset. He'd done the same thing recently with something else.

“Hmmm.” Anton hummed. “Fire and Ice.”

“I think I remember part of that one, but since it's stuck in _your_ brain on autoplay, you tell me.” Tony ran his hand down Anton's back, and the local man shuddered with the pleasure. That made the visitor – this time – grin a feral, knowing grin. He rubbed right on that spot, the one on the hipbone, and Anton groaned.

“Were we ten years younger, Xerox.” This time, it was the other man's turn to hum in agreement. “Poem. Right.

'Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.'

“Fits, don't you think?” Anton sighed, having spoken the bit of verse that wouldn't leave his mind.

“It really does. Now that you've cleared the memory, can we park?” Tony snorted, grasping his lover close.

“Hard drive parking.” Anton settled his hand on Tony's chest, near the reactor but not touching, and settled in to sleep. “Night, Xerox.”

“Night, Tin Twin.” Tony huffed, a yawn escaping.

Within moments, both men were asleep.

 


End file.
